


Satan's Pet

by JakNugget



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M, are there any sadao maou x readers on archive of our own?, i dont think there are, well then i guess im the first, whoopedy doopedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakNugget/pseuds/JakNugget
Summary: The Devil is a Part Timer fanfiction! You are a cat demon. (basically a neko) You have cat ears and a tail and are Satan's (Sadao Maou) pet. THIS STORY IS COMPLETED!





	1. The Devil Arrives in Sasazuka

As you fought Olba, one of the Hero Emilia's comrades, you saw Alciel get smacked across the hall by Albertio, another comrade of the Hero Emilia. You laughed before appearing beside him.

"I'm pretty sure the point of this war is to not lose," you smirked, watching Olba fly towards you.

"Are you just going to run away? How cowardly," the mage called.

Your fluffy cat tail twitched in anger. "You wanna see me fight? Alright, I'll fight you, but don't go begging for mercy when I kick your ass," you appeared behind the mage, hitting them hard enough so that they fell to the ground.

You turned to see Emeralda, another comrade of the enemy, calling a spell to cast upon Alciel.

"Shit, Alciel, look out!" you called, pointing at the magician.

Alciel was turned to stone but the spell only lasted for a mere second. He used a powerful spell to kick the ass of Emeralda. Inside the castle Satan, your King and lover, was fighting off the Hero Emilia. You rushed inside to see one of his horns get cut off. You gasped.

"You bitch!" you yelled to the Hero.

Alciel appeared behind you, seeing the shattered horn.

"Out of my way!" he yelled, casting a spell to blow the enemy away. "My apologies, sir. I have failed,"

You nodded solemnly. "The human forces overcame his armies too easily, Satan. It's only a matter of time before your castle falls,"

"I never dreamed one human 'hero' would have the ability to force us into such dire straits," Satan said angrily.

"I suggest we withdraw for now and regroup. All is not lost yet-" you stopepd talking as your ears twitched, hearing sound behind you.

Turning around, you saw the Hero Emilia lunging toward Satan to stab him. You quickly pushed him out of the way, gasping as the blade struck you. It was only a graze, but the cut was deep enough to hurt like hell.

"Shit, wasn't fast enough," you said, clutching your wound. "Thank goodness I wasn't born as a pitiful human, otherwise I might have a problem,"

Alciel struck the Hero, and Emilia fell to the ground. Satan picked you up so you wouldn't have to move.

"I'm fine, my King. It's a cut that will heal fast," you said.

He only grumbled. Spreading his wings, he flew high into the air, holding you close so you wouldn't fall. You were a demon who could teleport from place to place (as long as the distance was small) but you couldn't fly.

"Hear me, humans!" he called to the battlefield. "I leave Ente Isla in your hands today!"

You gasped. Was Satan surrendering? It couldn't be!

"But know this! Upon my return, you and all of Ente Isla shall be crushed!" a ginormous portal appeared behind the Demon King.

Satan flew backwards into it and Alciel followed quickly behind. The three of you appeared in an alley of sorts, with bright lights and strange contraptions speeding along your line of sight before disappearing behind towering buildings. Everything was different.

"Where are we?" you asked.

"I do not know. Are you alright?" Satan asked you.

You nodded. "I shall be, as soon as we find a place to heal,"

Satan set you down on the ground. You looked at your armor. You were wearing a dark jumpsuit that went from your shoulders to your upper thighs. It was tight and only covered the essentials. You had metal shoulder armor and thin, chain mail gauntlets that went from your elbows to your hands. Unfortunately, because of the cut the Hero had given you, part of your jumpsuit was ripped. You sighed.

"This place seems awfully noisy," Alciel grumbled.

The three of you walked into the light, all gasping at each other. The Demon King, Satan, and Alciel both looked human! Satan turned to you, his eyes widening. Your ears and tail were gone!

"No, it cannot be! This are human hands?" Satan stuttered.

Suddenly, one of the passing contraptions emitted a loud noise. You and Alciel instinctively stuck out your hands to give them a good blast of magic, but nothing happened.

"Our magic! I can barely feel it..." you gasped.

"Hey kids! Excuse me a sec. Mind if we talk to you?" said a human in an unfamiliar language from behind you.

"Do not speak to me so familiarly, human!" you shouted at them. "Do you wish to die right here?"

"Oh. Looks like we got a couple of foreigners," said another to the first, still speaking foreign words.

The first human nodded and spoke again in that strange language. "Do you understand the words I'm saying right now?"

"Seriously? Why won't you speak our language? I am a demon, a user of magic who could easily kill-" Alciel was cut off by Satan.

"Alciel. Do not use magic right now. We must learn of this world, so we shall cooperate," he said sternly.

One of the humans grabbed a small box and started to speak into it. "This is Sasaki out on patrol. I have three youths with minor injuries here,"

The three of you peered at the contraption the humans had came from.

"It appears to be some sort of carriage," Alciel thought aloud.

"But, strangely, it does not need horses," you added.

"It doesn't seem to be powered by magic either. I wonder how it works," Satan said.

"Now, boys, would you mind joining us in the car?" the first human said, reaching out to rest his hand on your shoulder.

Satan smacked it away and the three of you jumped backwards.

"How dare you? Do not presume to touch her, lowly human!" Satan spat.

"Know your place, inferior creature!" Alciel said angrily.

The three of you ended up in the "carriage" anyways. When you arrived at your destination, they attempted to feed you all. You and Satan were both smart enough to not risk it being poisoned. Using a little magic, Satan learned some information about the world you had all arrived in. Finding you in a separate room, you both went to look for Alciel. You arrived at his room to learn he had been dumb enough to eat the food. You used a little magic to silence the human with him.

"I am glad you have found me, sire," Alciel said.

Satan nodded. "I used hypnotism to learn more about this place from a human. Apparently, this world is called Earth,"

After relaying the information to the two of you, the three of you headed off to find a new place to call home for the time being. Because of the insufficient amount of magic in the world, the three of you were very weak. You obtained official records, created accounts at the bank, and got a home at complete hovel of a home. It didn't take too long for you and "Sadao Maou" to get jobs at the McRonalds and soon the three of you were making money just like anyone else.

***

You were making an order for another customer when you heard Chiho, a teenage employee at McRonalds, complimenting Sadao. You rolled your eyes. It was obvious Chiho had a thing for Sadao, and she was trying to be as nice as possible to get him to like her. During break, she was moping because she had dropped fries on the floor for the sixth time in that month. Sadao was reading a book, but after a while he stopped to comfort her a bit. She only groaned.

"I'm the klutziest person in the world!" she said.

"No you're not," Sadao said softly.

"Yes she is! You and I haven't been working here nearly as long as her, but Chiho still seems to fuck up way more than us," you smirked.

Chiho groaned. The door opened and the manager stuck her head through the door. She said that business was getting busy so we'd need to work harder once our breaks our over. She started to close the door but thought of something more to say.

"Almost forgot. Chi, sweetie, try not to plant too many potatoes, okay? Thank you," she said, smirking before slamming the door.

Later in the day, the black pepper fryer broke. You saw Sadao about to use his magic to fix it and gasped. Grabbing his hand, you shook your head.

"Bad idea, Sadao. There are too many people here," you said sternly.

He nodded. At the end of the day, the manager called Sadao into her office. You were afraid she might have seen him about to use magic, but when he came out he had the biggest smile in the world. The two of you rose home happy that he had gotten a raise. Stopping at a red stoplight, the two of you chatted as you waited.

"Hey," said a person neither of you had noticed before.

It was a woman Sadao had given his umbrella to that morning. Except, this time, she had a dark expression on her face.

She said she had gone to the McRonalds that day and watched the two of you from across the street. Both of your eyes widened.

"You looked so different, I thought for a second I must be wrong. But then I saw you start to cast a spell," she said angrily.

"A spell?" you asked, worriedly, "Wait, who are you?"

"First tell me why you're working part time at a McRonalds!" she shouted. "Why, Demon King and his pet?"

The two of you gasped.

"The Hero, Emilia?" you both exclaimed in unison.


	2. The Hero Stays at the Devil's Castle for Work Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia's a bitch. That's it.

"Hey," said a person neither of you had noticed before.

It was a woman Sadao had given his umbrella to that morning. Except, this time, she had a dark expression on her face.

She said she had gone to the McRonalds that day and watched the two of you from across the street. Both of your eyes widened.

"You looked so different, I thought for a second I must be wrong. But then I saw you start to cast a spell," she said angrily.

"A spell?" you asked, worriedly, "Wait, who are you?"

"First tell me why you're working part time at a McRonalds!" she shouted. "Why, Demon King and his pet?"

The two of you gasped.

"The Hero, Emilia?" you both exclaimed in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Satan asked.

"I went through the Gate, just like you,"

You groaned. You wished the Gate had closed once you, Sadao and Ashiya had gone through.

"This moment shall be your last," she said darkly.

"Wait, Emilia! I can explain!" he said nervously.

"No! I don't want to hear what you have to say!" she yelled. "Prepare to die, Devil!"

You leaped in front of Sadao, preparing to protect your King at all costs. However, you laughed upon seeing the knife Emilia had taken out. It was from a crappy, hundred-yen store. Emilia didn't have any magic left, like you.

"Isn't that knife from that shitty store downtown?" you chuckled.

"What? I... What's your stupid point, demon?" she stuttered.

"Where's your Sacred Sword?" Sadao asked.

"That's not really any of your business!"

"Have you lost your Celestial Force, by any chance?" you smirked. "Or maybe you just can't afford to waste it,"

"Well, you're in the same boat! The magic I'm sensing from you two is practically nothing to what it was in Ente Isla,"

"Well, obviously, idiot. We've taken human form and are riding around on bikes. If we had all of our magic, don't you think we would have conquered this world by now?" Sadao rolled his eyes.

"Sword or no sword, a Devil without magic working fast-food is not an adversary I need to worry about!"

You tensed back up, preparing to fight to protect Sadao.

"En garde!" you shouted as Emilia lunged for you.

Before you could kick the Hero's ass, the police showed up. The three of you were taken to the station, seeing as you were fighting in the street. The police officer talking to you asked why you were all fighting and you came up with a quick story.

"I'm Sadao's girlfriend. That bitch is is ex and got angry that he likes me, so she came after us. I was kicking the flat-chested jerk's tiny ass when you showed up. I was only protecting myself and Sadao from her," you said, smirking.

You and Sadao both guessed this would easily get Emilia in trouble for a while and ergo, out of your hair. Unfortunately, she was only given a light scolding before you were all sent on your way.

"I'm cutting you some slack today, so get lost. And, by the way, I know where you live. I'm confident tonight will be the good night's sleep you'll ever have,"

"Not very nice of you. I thought you were supposed to be a hero," Sadao teased.

"I didn't ask for the opinion of a part-time devil,"

Emilia turned around. "Watch your backs,"

She headed off and the two of you went home. You were stuck with some shitty food Ashiya had made. You were going to say something about the lack of protein when the doorbell rang.

"Is that a salesperson?" Sadao asked.

"I highly doubt we live in the kind of neighborhood where people feel comfortable going door to door in an attempt to sell anything legal," you said, knowing there were a lot of drug users in the area.

Ashiya stood up and headed to the door. Not opening the door, he spoke.

"Hello? To whom do we owe the pleasure?" he asked politely.

"That's an unexpectedly courteous greeting coming from a demon!" the Hero Emilia spat. "Especially you, General Alciel!"

You rolled your eyes. "Not her again,"

"Emilia the Hero?" Ashiya gasped.

"Yeah, she found us a while and tried to kill us with a dollar store knife. She was obviously unsuccessful so she gave up for the night," you said.

In the background, Emilia ranted about how much the three of you suck.

Ashiya turned to Sadao. "Why did you not feel the need to tell me this, Sire?"

"Sorry about that. I probably should have," he said. "However, she doesn't have any power to use against us,"

"So she's stuck here too?"

You nodded. Sighing at the sounds of crying, shouting and door banging, you stood up and let her in.

"This place is a dump," she said, sniffling. "It's shabby, tiny, and has paper thin walls,"

"Yeah, we know. And thanks, by the way," you rolled your eyes.

Emilia saw the dinner the three of you had been eating. "Quite the royal feast you have there,"

"Hey, Ashiya's an amazing cook!" you retorted.

"Well, and what kind of General would I be if I couldn't do something as simple as cooking a meal for the three of us?"

[TOTALLY JUST MADE A BLACK BUTLER REFERENCE THERE :P]

After Emilia had gone home, the three of you finished dinner and went to bed. Over the next few days, Emilia stalked the three of you. You all pretended not to notice and carried on with your daily tasks. At the end of the week, Emilia appeared at McRonalds. She told the two of you to meet her at the end of the day and you both agreed. After she left, Chiho came over and got a jealous, thinking that Sadao and Emilia had previously dated. At the end of the day, she learned Sadao didn't live alone.

"Is this roommate a girlfriend?" she stuttered, afraid of the answer.

"Well, I have two, actually. I live with my friend, Ashiya, and (y/n)," he said.

Just then, you walked into the break room. Chiho turned to you with a deadly look in her eye.

"Hey, Sadao, Chiho. What're you guys talking about?" you asked cheerfully, even though you had heard the entire conversation from beyond the door.

"I was just telling Chiho we live together. I guess neither of us mentioned it," Sadao said, turning back to the magazine he had been reading.

"Oh, I guess not!" you said.

"So then... you and Mr. Maou are... dating?" she asked softly.

"Well, yeah, you could say that," Sadao said, looking at you.

Your relationship with Sadao was definitely romantic, but before you had left Ente Isla, it was much different. You were originally his pet he kept to entertain himself. However, the relationship had turned romantic and now you were sort of dating him.

"Pretty much, yeah," you nodded.

"Oh," Chiho said softly. "Well, I better go, then,"

You watched Chiho go. It was obvious she was in love with your King. You could also tell she was already thinking of a way to take him away from you.

"We should get going. Emilia will start yelling if we don't hurry up," Sadao said, breaking you away from your thoughts.

You nodded and the two of you headed off. Arriving at the spot Emilia had informed you of, you both got off your bikes.

"So, what do ya wanna talk about, Emilia?" Sadao asked.

"Don't call me that. In this world, I'm Emi Yusa,"

"Fine, Emi. What do you want?" you rolled your eyes at 'Emi.'

"I want the truth. Do you plan to stay in this world forever?"

"What? Of course not!" you grimaced.

"Jeez, where did that even come from?" he exclaimed.

"Stay here in Ente Isla," Emi said. "Conquer this world, find a new enemy, whatever. Just leave Ente Isla alone,"

"Not gonna happen," he said, smirking evilly. "I told you, I'm going back to Ente Isla, and I will subjugate it,"

Before he could say anything else, a shot of magical power came from above. You pushed Sadao out of the way and managed to dodge it yourself, but both of your bikes were ruined.

"Get down!" you yelled.

You pushed Sadao on the ground, landing on top of him. Emi had dropped to the ground too, not that you cared. Sadao blushed a little as your breasts were right in your face. As another couple of shots came, Sadao rolled you over, ending up on top of you. The both of you got up and all three of you raced to the train station.

"I guess we lost them," you huffed, out of breath. "We should be safe now,"

"What the hell was that about?" Emi asked.

"I don't know, but that was no ordinary sniper,"

You nodded. "Those bullets were definitely made of magical energy,"

"Magic? What does that mean?"

"We're dealing with someone fairly powerful. Either that or they found a way to retain their magic," you said grimly.

"And that someone knows who we really are," Sadao added.

"But who could that be?" asked Emi.

"Definitely someone from Ente Isla,"

You and Sadao headed home, but Emi followed you. Once you had arrived at the Devil's Castle, both you and Sadao sighed.

"What do you want?" Sadao asked, turning to the Hero.

"This makes me want to puke just asking, and it's a breach of my faith, but still," she said nervously.

"Did you come here just to piss us off?" you said, annoyed.

"Would you... let me stay the night with you?" she asked reluctantly. "When we ran, I dropped my wallet, so I have no way home,"

It took a lot of convincing for Ashiya to agree, but after half an hour, Emi was fast asleep on the floor. You curled up next to Sadao, resting your head on his chest. A little later, he woke to find you cuddling him. You had grabbed his shirt tightly in your hand in your sleep, and your leg had wrapped around the demon. He chuckled and went back to sleep, holding you tightly. At least some things would never change.


	3. The Devil Goes on a Date with a Junior in Shinjuku

You and Sadao headed home, but Emi followed you. Once you had arrived at the Devil's Castle, both you and Sadao sighed.

"What do you want?" Sadao asked, turning to the Hero.

"This makes me want to puke just asking, and it's a breach of my faith, but still," she said nervously.

"Did you come here just to piss us off?" you said, annoyed.

"Would you... let me stay the night with you?" she asked reluctantly. "When we ran, I dropped my wallet, so I have no way home,"

It took a lot of convincing for Ashiya to agree, but after half an hour, Emi was fast asleep on the floor. You curled up next to Sadao, resting your head on his chest. A little later, he woke to find you cuddling him. You had grabbed his shirt tightly in your hand in your sleep, and your leg had wrapped around the demon. He chuckled and went back to sleep, holding you tightly. At least some things would never change.

When you, Sadao and Ashiya woke up, there were some pickled vegetables in a bowl on the table. Apparently, Emi had left them for you as a way of saying thank you. Of course, Ashiya taste tested them first to make sure she hadn't poisoned them. They turned out to be fine, despite what you had all expected. After breakfast, Sadao checked his phone to find that Chiho had texted him. You leaned over his shoulder, reading the text.

"Why's Chiho so afraid of a little earthquake?" you said.

Sadao turned. "I dunno,"

"Might as well go though, you don't want her to throw a tantrum," you smirked.

Sadao rolled his eyes and offered to meet her that day. You thought for a moment before realizing this was probably just a dumb excuse so Chiho could be alone with Sadao. Did she think it would be like a date?

"Can I come too?" you offered.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you have to ask? Of course you're coming, (y/n). I want you by my side always,"

Blushing and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, you grabbed some clothing from the closet and headed to the bathroom. "I'll be back in a moment, then we can go,"

You put on a (f/c) top, some high waisted shorts and silver sandals. Tying your hair into a messy bun, you were ready to go. Sadao had gotten ready also, and the two of you headed off. Chiho had suggested a cafe at the mall, but you were meeting at Shinjuku Station at five. You had some time to spare, so the both of you went to a store to get nicer clothing. It wasn't your idea, but Ashiya had insisted. Sadao had simply gotten nicer pants and a suit jacket, whereas you used some of your pay to get a new outfit. You had finally settled on a blood red top (it was Sadao's favorite color) that showed off your cleavage and a bit of the red and black lacy bra you had on. You were going to wear the shorts you were already wearing before you saw a short, black skirt. You put that on and added some thigh high stockings before stepping back into your sandals. There was no way Chiho would take Sadao from you looking like this.

When you stepped out of the dressing room, Sadao turned to you and blushed.

"You look great," he said softly.

Ashiya nodded and left you and Sadao to head off. You were both waiting for Chiho when Sadao turned to you.

"Is there a reason why you decided to wear something special?" he asked.

"Why would I need a reason to look nice?" you asked innocently.

He chuckled. "You know I love you right?"

You blushed. "I- I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Alright,"

Just then, Chiho came running up. However, she stopped short when she saw you. Walking slowly towards the two of you, she spoke.

"What're you doing, here, (y/n)?" she asked, staring at the ground.

"(y/n) asked if she could tag along, and I thought it would be alright," Sadao answered for you. "Is that okay?"

"Of... Of course," she said sadly.

"Let's get going then!" you said, starting off.

Once you arrived at the cafe, the three of you grabbed a table and ordered some snacks. After a few minutes, however, you had fallen asleep. It was a part of being a cat demon. Staying awake for a full hour was a miracle for you; you had to take catnaps. Sadao just chuckled and pet your head lightly.

"Did she just fall asleep?" Chiho asked.

"Yeah, she does that a lot. Can't stay awake for long. Don't tell the manager, but she falls asleep all the time at work," Sadao answered.

Chiho realized that with you asleep, this could be her chance. You were always around him, after all. Chiho talked with him for a while about the quakes before he suddenly started to choke, accidentally bumping into you in the process. You jerked awake, grumbling about how early it was.

"What the hell, Sadao? I was sleeping," you said.

He simply pointed at someone, continuing to choke. You turned your head to see Emi walking through the door.

"What the hell is she doing here?" you whispered angrily.

"Are you okay, Mr. Maou?" Chiho asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Chiho," Sadao answered, acting like everything was fine. "But are you alright, (y/n)? I think I elbowed you pretty hard,"

"I'm alright," you answered.

"Mr. Maou?" Chiho asked suddenly. "Thank you for helping me. You're really nice, and well, I like spending time with you,"

Your eyes widened. Was she professing her love?

"You see, Mr. Maou. I, well, I like you-"

"That's enough!" yelled Emi, causing both you and Sadao to groan. "I hope you know you're talking to the worst person in the world,"

"Please, Emi, not right now," Sadao begged, not wanting to make a scene.

"Trust me, little girl, this man is pure evil. His true nature is cruel and stupid,"

"And your true nature is annoying and a bitch," you muttered.

"Hey! You shouldn't be so mean! Who even are you to him?" Chiho asked angrily.

You mentally face-palmed. Did she really think Sadao and her had dated?

"I'm his enemy. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, look. Take it from someone who knows, he sucks. Nothing good will come from being around him," she answered.

"Alright, that's it," you said, grabbing a napkin and a pen.

You started to write something down. Emi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a prescription for a Chill Pill," you said, holding up the napkin that said 'Chill the fuck out' in messy handwriting.

"Shut the fuck up, you whorish bitch," Emi spat.

You hissed in response.

"Are you Sadao's ex or something?" Chiho asked.

This time you actually face-palmed.

"Where did you get that idea?" Emi asked angrily.

"So then, I'm right? Well then, whatever I do with Sadao is none of your business, got it?" Chiho yelled. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way!"

"As his current girlfriend, I would just like to say that you're definitely not doing anything with him," you said quietly.

Apparently, Chiho was pretending you didn't exist now. However, Emi had definitely heard your comment.

"You're not his girlfriend. You're just his pet cat until he tires of you, (y/n). And Chiho? Would you stop acting crazy? We don't have that kind of relationship!" Emi said.

"Then why are you always around him like a stalker?" she yelled.

Before Emi could respond, you all noticed that the room had started to shake. However, this earthquake was much bigger. The building caved in and everything went dark.


	4. The Devil Experiences Human Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Lucy Heartfilia- I mean, Lucifer.

"As his current girlfriend, I would just like to say that you're definitely not doing anything with him," you said quietly.

Apparently, Chiho was pretending you didn't exist now. However, Emi had definitely heard your comment.

"You're not his girlfriend. You're just his pet cat until he tires of you, (y/n). And Chiho? Would you stop acting crazy? We don't have that kind of relationship!" Emi said.

"Then why are you always around him like a stalker?" she yelled.

Before Emi could respond, you all noticed that the room had started to shake. However, this earthquake was much bigger. The building caved in and everything went dark.

You woke to see Sadao holding you in his arms like a baby. Your eyesight was blurry and you could see several black spots, so it took you a moment to realize that he was in his demonic form.

"S- Sadao?" you asked, your voice cracking. "What's going on?"

"There was an earthquake and the mall collapsed. You got knocked out, but everyone is fine. No one died, thankfully,"

You nodded weakly. "But how did you get your magic back?"

"I don't know. I sorta just changed," he answered.

"Why am I so weak?"

"You got crushed by a boulder," he replied, looking away. "You wouldn't have survived if you weren't a demon. You were in a lot of pain, so I used some magic to numb your senses, which is why you can't move,"

He turned back to face you, and you saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Sadao? What's wrong?" you asked, confused.

"When- when I saw you, I thought you had..." he trailed off. "I just don't want to lose you,"

You nodded before wincing. His numbing magic was wearing off, and the pain was coming to you at full force. Sadao noticed and his face grew worried.

"Shit, the magic is wearing off. Here," he said, touching your temple.

You smiled at his soft fingers before falling back asleep. When you woke again, you were on a bench, Sadao sitting next to you. You laid there for a while as he spoke to Emi, pretending to still be asleep. You noticed Sadao was back to his original form and that his clothes were ripped, probably from gaining size when he changed. You heard footsteps getting closer and louder.

"Mr. Maou!" Chiho said, stopping when she saw you. "What- what happened to (y/n)?"

"She'll be okay, she's just resting. Don't worry, okay? Everything will be alright," he replied, patting Chiho on the head.

The two talked for a bit and you ignored them as it was an uninteresting topic. Suddenly, you felt yourself being picked up by Sadao.

"Sadao, I'm awake. And I can move again, too," you said, squeezing his hand.

"Crap, do you need me to-"

"No, the pain is gone. Like you said, good thing I'm a demon!" you said happily, back to your usual self.

Sadao nodded. "Can you walk?"

You replied yes, and the demon king set you down on the ground. You, Sadao and Emi talked for a while before her friend showed up. Ashiya appeared and started freaking out because of how "horrible" he had been as a servant. Both you and Sadao had rolled your eyes before heading home. You and Sadao had immediately crashed, exhausted from all the drama that had been going on. When Ashiya came out of the bathroom to find the two of you cuddling each other, sleeping in his clothes, he sighed with a small smile.

"What am I going to do with you two?" he thought aloud.

The next morning, Emi dropped off one-thousand yen to pay Sadao back from when he had lent her money. After talking for a bit, she stomped off and fell down the stairs. You laughed to see the Hero sustain so many injuries. Ashiya had to run out to get gauze to patch her up while you, Emi and Sadao waited. Emi randomly lost her temper when Sadao tried to help her disinfect the scrapes.

"Why are you so nice to me? You're kind, you care about others, you saved innocents! If you really are nice, why didn't you show that kindness when you killed my father?" she screamed.

Your eyes widened. It made sense now, Emi hated demons so much because she had lost her dad to them. You stood up and walked over to Emi.

"I'm... I'm really sorry, Emi. Us demons used to believe that human beings were inferior, when that couldn't be farther from the truth," you said quietly. "I know that's no excuse, though. We did horrible things, and honestly, I'm willing to pay for them,"

"I know what it's like to lose everything too," you said softly.

"How would you know pain? You're a demon, all you do is cause pain! What could have possibly happened to you? And even if you have gone though bad things, you've put hundreds upon hundreds of others through the same pain!" Emi spat.

Tears ran down your face. She had struck you hard, mainly because Emi was right. Before you could say anything, the door opened and there stood Chiho.

"Hi, Mr. Maou! It's a good morning, isn't it?" she said before noticing the aura coming off of the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, Chiho! You are interrupting something!" you snapped.

"Oh! Well, is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"No!" you yelled, tears still streaming down your face. "We're dealing with something that doesn't concern you, so please, for the love of Hell itself, just leave!"

Chiho looked sad and started to cry. "I- I'm sorry, I just wanted to- I should go,"

Chiho ran off and you realized how mean you had been.

"Shit," you muttered.

Just then, your landlady arrived. She gave you a notice before speaking of the earthquakes being sonar hits like she knew who they were!

"If I were you, I'd go and save the girl," she said before leaving.

Sadao nodded and the four of you ran to the train station. You arrived to see a building collapse and a familiar demon in the air.

"No way is that him," you said.

"It's him," Sadao replied.

"Him who? Is he behind the attacks?" Emi asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" you said, running ahead with Sadao. The four of you climbed up some debris.

"I knew it!" you said, seeing his face clearly.

"My, my! If it isn't King Satan? Or should I call you Sadao Maou? And (n/n)? It's good to see you," said Lucifer, one of Satan's generals.

"Lucy!" you said, using your nickname for the general. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"


	5. The Devil and the Hero Save Sasazuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raarraarraarraarraarraarraarraarraar
> 
>  
> 
> thats all i have to say

"No way is that him," you said.

"It's him," Sadao replied.

"Him who? Is he behind the attacks?" Emi asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" you said, running ahead with Sadao. The four of you climbed up some debris.

"I knew it!" you said, seeing his face clearly.

"My, my! If it isn't King Satan? Or should I call you Sadao Maou? And (n/n)? It's good to see you," said Lucifer, one of Satan's generals.

"Lucy!" you said, using your nickname for the general. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

"Lucifer? No, it can't be! I ran my sword right through your chest!" Emi exclaimed.

"And yet, here I am! I wonder how that could be," Lucifer teased.

"Does it have something to do with your new friend, one of the six high priests of the church. Why don't you stop hiding in the background and show your face already, Olba Mayer," Sadao said.

"O- Olba? Why are you working with Lucifer?"

"You really want to know? Alright, I'll tell you, but it'll be the last thing you'll ever hear-"

Before he could finish, you interrupted him with the answer to Emi's question. "Did I get the question correct? What do I win?"

"Don't forget you have Lucifer here on your side because you promised him a golden ticket back to heaven," Sadao added.

"How did you know that?" Olba yelled.

"Are you kidding me? It was so obvious. I've seen B-movies with better scripting then that, Baldy!" you rolled your eyes.

"(y/n)? Does this mean you've been wasting our money on movies?" Ashiya asked.

"What does it matter? It's my pay,"

The both of you started to argue, causing Olba to get angry from being ignored.

"Knock it off, you morons!" Olba yelled, sending a magic bullet through Ashiya's chest. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That was fun, but I'm afraid play time is over. It's my turn to have some fun!" Lucifer giggled, rising in the air. "Let's see, who's next? Emilia, maybe? Or how about (y/n)?"

"Decisions, decisions. Nah, I'll just kill both at once," Lucifer shot down a powerful magic attack.

You and Sadao used some magic to shield the four of you from the attacks.

"Hahaha! I know you're not supposed to play with your food, but I just can't help it! This is just so much fun!"

"Lucifer!" Olba yelled, pointing to the now empty street.

The four of you had started to run away, Sadao carrying Ashiya on his back.

"How is his magic so damn strong?" Emi asked.

"He's feeding off of negative emotions," you huffed.

Sadao nodded. "They've been causing all the muggings and shootings so that more people are in fear, which amplifies their magic,"

"I'm impressed you figured that out. Well done," said Lucifer.

"Well, you made it easy. I could feel all the negative emotions flowing into me at the cave-in, turning me back into my original form,"

"Then why haven't you tried to get more magic?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't want to go back. Being human isn't half bad," Sadao said.

"If I were you, I'd leave this world alone," you said.

"Sorry, that's not gonna happen. I'm too hungry for my next meal. Look at what's on the menu!" he laughed, causing an unconscious and restrained Chiho to appear. "A scared little girl, served Medium Rare,"

"Let Chiho go, you asshole!" Emi yelled.

Lucifer laughed again before firing more magic shots. "From the vibe I'm getting from the girl, I'd say she was really jealous of you, (y/n)!"

Just then, a shot went through Sadao's heart.

"Sadao!" you exclaimed.

"Son of a bitch, that hurts!" he yelled before falling to the ground.

Olba had just shot him in the leg with a gun.

"It's really too bad. You used to be such a big shot, Satan," Lucifer said, landed on the ground behind them.

"Emi," you said. "Prepare yourself,"

You teleported the four of you to a street not far away. You smiled when you saw all of the people there.

"Why did you take us to a place so crowded?" Emi asked.

Before you could explain, Lucifer appeared above. "You can run, but you can't hide! The party is over!"

"Do it quickly! There are far too many witnesses already!"

"Relax, Olba. We can kill them too," Lucifer smiled. "But first things first,"

Emi turned to see a shot fire through the middle of Sadao's chest. He didn't get up.

"Maou? Snap out of it, okay? Get up," Emi said, worried.

"Hate to break it to ya, but he's not gonna bounce back like he did at Shinjuku! But since he's dead, I don't need this anymore. You can have it!" he said, throwing Chiho.

"Chiho! Shit!" you said, appearing below her.

You groaned in pain as you caught her, for your knees had hit the ground hard and scraped badly.

"Olba! The show's almost over, but first it's time for the big finale!" Lucifer yelled in glee.

"Stop it, Lucifer!" you yelled. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to hear you scream," Lucifer said to in familiar Entean.

Shots fired from the sky, causing explosions all around the civilians. The bridge above you started to collapse, falling on top of you and Chiho. You smiled.

"Fuck yes,"

You could feel your power returning from all of the despair around you. Your ears and tail had returned, and you gained a Cheshire-like grin. You were about to use some magic to hold up the bridge, but it had already stopped falling. You turned to see Sadao in his demonic form.

"I guess I have you to thank, Lucifer," Sadao said, smiling. "Without you, I couldn't have regained my demonic form,"

"Good thing I took us to a place with lots of people," you smiled.

"He's alive?" Lucifer yelled.

"You're okay!" Emi gasped.

"Of course he is. Do you really think the King of all Demons could be destroyed by some puny magic?" you purred, appearing beside your King.

Just then, Chiho started to wake up to see Sadao in his demonic form.

"Shit, you're awake," you muttered.

"Mr. Maou?" she asked before gasping when she saw you. "(y/n)? Is that really you?"

"It sure is," Emi said reluctantly.

"Emi! I need you to help me kick their asses! Satan can't hold it for much longer," you added.

"You're such a loser," she said before nodding. "Manifest now! My true power, so that I may vanquish all evil!"

Pure power surrounded her and Emi grabbed her Celestial Sword from thin air. Sadao nodded before snapping his fingers.

"There, I made a magical barrier. Now you can go all out without worrying about civilians,"

"Well, that's lame," Lucifer groaned.

You and Emi nodded at each other before taking off. The two of you threw attack after attack at Lucifer, dodging any ones that came to you. After a bit, Lucifer manage to throw Emi to the ground, throwing a blast that triggered an explosion.

"How do you expect to beat me if you can't even recover your Celestial Force?" he laughed.

"There's still me, idiot," you said, spin kicking him in the jaw.

"You know, I don't wish to do battle along with the likes of a Hero, but I have no choice," Ashiya said from behind you, also in his true form.

"Huh, I thought you were dead," Emi said.

"Of course he's not, Emi! We demons aren't that weak!" you yelled before turning your attention to the general. "What the hell took you so long?"

"I had to go back to the apartment to get my cape!" he whined.

You groaned and rolled your eyes. "Moron,"

Behind you, Olba fired a shot making you roll your eyes. Emi threw the shot out of the way of you and Ashiya and you sighed.

"I knew that was coming," you and him said in unison.

"We can handle things on our own, Emilia," Ashiya said.

"So don't baby us," you glared.

Soon, Lucifer and Olba were defeated and you all headed home, bringing Lucifer with you to keep an eye on him. Everything was back to normal.

For now.


	6. The Devil Experiences Romance in a Broom Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh kinky~

"What the hell took you so long?"

"I had to go back to the apartment to get my cape!" he whined.

You groaned and rolled your eyes. "Moron,"

Behind you, Olba fired a shot making you roll your eyes. Emi threw the shot out of the way of you and Ashiya and you sighed.

"I knew that was coming," you and the general said in unison.

"We can handle things on our own, Emilia," Ashiya said.

"So don't baby us," you glared.

Soon, Lucifer and Olba were defeated and you all headed home, bringing Lucifer with you to keep an eye on him. Everything was back to normal.

For now.

You, Sadao and Ashiya were all eating dinner at a restaurant to celebrate Sadao's promotion. The food was delicious, and you ate at least three servings of it.

"Keep this up, and we'll be so in debt Sadao's pay-raise won't be enough to save us, (y/n)!" Ashiya exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at you.

You raised an eyebrow. "Save us from what?"

"The Debt Collector Mafia!" he yelled.

"I don't think that's a think," Sadao muttered.

After you and Sadao had finally calmed Ashiya down, Sadao suggested bringing food home for Hanzo Urushihara, which was what Lucifer was called in the human world.

"That's entirely unnecessary, Sire," Ashiya sighed, playing with is food. "Hanzo has recently discovered 'Online Shopping,' and won't stop buying things. If your spending doesn't kill us, then it'll definitely be his,"

You nodded. "We should kick his ass again, just for good measure,"

After the three of you had finished eating, you all headed back to the small apartment that now four of you were cramped in. However, on your way, you had a feeling that something was coming soon. Something that would put you all in danger again.

Inside a tall, pillared and dark room, a conference was being held.

"You say Olba is missing?" asked Father Robertio, a high priest of Ente Isla.

A woman in a cloak that hid her from sight nodded. " Yes. And it seems the hero Emilia is alive in the other world, too,"

Gasps broke out through the hall.

"That's not all," added the cloaked figure. "The Devil is there as well,"

"The Devil, too? Olba said he died with the Better Half after a battle at the Devil's Castle!"

"It was a downright lie, as expected. Additionally, I also believe Father Olba was behind the capture of Emeralda and Albert, although I am not yet certain as to why it happened," the girl explained.

"That cannot be!"

"We have confirmation Emeralda has returned to the Holy Saint Aire Empire. I got a report Emeralda is spreading the word of Emilia's survival. As well as Father Olba's apostasy," they added.

"A high priest?" Father Robertio shrieked.

The man stood up, causing his fellow priests to grab his arms to keep him from causing a scene.

"Please, Father Robertio, you need to remain calm!" they pleaded.

"Branded and apostate?" Robertio scoffed. "Try not to make such shocking reports here,"

"I speak the truth," the woman replied, angry she hadn't been taken seriously.

"We cannot ignore what it means for Saint Aire's Court Celestialist to acknowledge Emilia's survival. To make matters worse, it would contradict the Church's official announcement of her death," Robertio said worriedly.

"What shall we do, Father?" asked the woman.

Upon the priests' confused looks, she spoke again. "Olivia is a heretic. Do we acknowledge that? Or liquidate the threat, of those who know, such as Emilia?"

"That is absurd!" the priest yelled.

"But you are the ones who instruct those who work for the Inquisition to commit similar absurdities," she pointed out.

Robertio sighed and another priest spoke. "All right, what about you? What would you do in this case?"

Arriving back at your dirty home, you were greeted with an annoyed Hanzo.

"You're late! I'm fucking starving!" he yelled.

"Try to be polite and welcome my master back home properly," Ashiya said. "Without his majesty's benevolence, you would be homeless right now,"  
"Don't worry, Hanzo. We bought a present for you," you smirked, handing him a grocery bag.

His eyes lit up at the sight of possible food, but he groaned when he learned the contents of the bag. "You guys get to go eat out, but all I get is a crappy pork bowl? From the cheap convenience store?"

"We obtain that computing device and internet environment for you. How much do you think that cost? You have no right to complain," Ashiya pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can't eat computer, can I?" he huffed in response.

As Ashiya and Hanzo fought, you watch with an amused expression. However, as you watched, someone grabbed your arm and pulled you into the broom closet. You nearly shrieked before realizing it was just Sadao.

"Fuck, Sadao. You nearly gave me a heart attack," you grumbled.

"Yeah, but a heart attack wouldn't do much for you, would it?" he asked, smirking.

"Maybe it would!" you hissed. "I am in a human body with barely any magic, after all!"

"Good point,"

After a moment of silence, you spoke. "So, why did you pull me in here, anyway?"

Even in the darkness, you could still see Sadao's blood red eyes. "Because I don't get to do this very often anymore,"

You were about to ask what he meant when he kissed you. His fingers tilted your head up so you could reach his lips and his other hand snaked its way around your waist. Your arms immediately wrapped around his neck like it was muscle memory, making sure he wouldn't let you go. However, the both of you did have to stop kissing in order to breathe.

"Shit, Satan. It's been way too long," you said, kissing him again.

Their following actions caused Ashiya to usher both him and Hanzo out the door, the latter making gagging noises the whole time.

[INSERT LEMON HERE LOL]

***

"Mr. Maou, you're so cool!" Chiho exclaimed. "I mean, you've already made shift manager and you've worked here for less than a year!"

"Yeah, he's pretty good at his job," you said with a mouthful of fries.

Sadao groaned. "(y/n), if you don't stop eating all of our fries, my pay raise isn't going to make a difference with all the money that'll be taken out of your paycheck!"

Before you could respond, Emi came running into the room with a sour look on her face. "I need to talk to you right now!"

"Sorry, but as you can see, I'm working. You can wait,"

"That didn't stop you from prank calling me during my shift earlier," she grumbled. "Fine, I'll wait,"

The day before, Hanzo had showed off his skills on the computer by hacking. He managed to make a phone call to Emi's exact work station out of all of the customer service people working at Emi's company. It was funny, but Emi got pretty mad about it. Once both you and Sadao's shifts ended, Sadao went to talk to Emi and you headed home alone. About halfway there, you noticed two men following you. You groaned.

"I do not have the time nor the patience for this shit," you grumbled.

Once the men were close enough, you turned and delivered a swift kick to the nearest one's groin. The other went to grab your arms, but you punched him in the face. What you didn't expect, however, was for a third guy to appear from the alleyway next to you. Grabbing from behind, he sneered as you struggled to get free.

He leaned into your ear. "We're gonna have a lot of fun with you, sweetie,"

You stomped on his foot, smirking. He let go from the pain. and you used the chance to run away.

"Sayonara, motherfuckers!" you called.

They tried to chase you down, but you lost them once you had arrived at the Devil's Castle. Racing up the stairs, you peeked around the corned and watched as they passed you. Walking up to your apartment door, you were about to unlock it when Sadao walked up to you.

"O, hey, (y/n)," he said.

"Hey," you responded, turning the lock and opening the door.

On the ground in front of you was Hanzo. You and Sadao rushed over to him in concern.

"Are you okay, Hanzo? Who did this to you?" you exclaimed.

Noticing a photo that was face-down on the ground, you reached over to pick it up. However, Ashiya poked his head out of the bathroom.

"No matter what, don't look at it," he managed to say before going back inside to throw up.

Once the two had recovered, Ashiya and Hanzo explained what the photo contained. Apparently, the land lady had sent a picture of her in a swimsuit during her trip to Hawaii.

"Are you kidding me? You two are a bunch of drama queens," you grumbled, picking up the picture.

Looking at it, you grimaced. "I mean, I'll admit it's gross, but it's not enough to puke over! Here, look, Sadao,"

Sadao snatched the photo out of your hands and put it face down. "Enough about this swimsuit business! Have you gathered any info on Earth's magic?"

"Hey no fair!" Hanzo exclaimed. "You're trying to pull a fast one on us, aren't you,"

"Well, sometimes a valiant retreat is the best option," Ashiya pointed out.

"Valiant retreat, my ass," he mumbled. "Whatever. But anyways, I did find some very interesting information concerning Earth's magic online,"

Sadao's eyes lit up. "What did you find?"


	7. The Devil Loves His Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter, bitches!

In the end, the lead Hanzo had found was nothing more than a place he and Olba had stayed in after they'd arrived in the human realm. Apparently, Hanzo had accidentally left behind a gaming system there and the only reason he'd sent them to his old hideout was to get it for him. Once you, Sadao and Ashiya had gotten home, you beat him up for sending you on a pointless trip.

The next night, after work, you and Sadao went to bed. He and you snuggled as always, but, halfway into the night, he woke you up to ask a question.

"(y/n)? Are you awake?"

You turned to face the Demon King, yawning. "I am now,"

"Sorry to wake you," he said sheepishly.

"It's fine. What did you need?"

"Do you want to go back to Ente Isla?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

You groaned and rolled over. "That's why you woke me up? I'm going back to sleep!"

"I'm serious, (y/n)! I need to know!"

Sighing, you turned to face him again. "I don't care about Ente Isla, Satan. I just want to be with you,"

Sadao smiled. Wrapping his arms around you, he pulled you close, embracing you.

"Thank goodness. I feel the same,"

After a few moments of silence, you spoke.

"I love you,"

Sadao smiled. Giving you a kiss, he gave you his answer.

"I know,"


End file.
